Baldi's Ride of Education and Learning
'''Baldi's Ride of Education and Learning '''is a ride based on the videogame Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, featuring all the canon characters, and some fanon ones! Plot You and your friends (The other riders on the track) are heading back to school to collect an unknown relative's notebooks that he forgot, and you must do math to get them all! But baldi's friends and enemies are also here, to hinder your progress or help you succeed! The Ride (Feel free to add parts for your character, but only after the sweeping part, and you must not make them long!) The waiting line is just the outside of the school, there is a line behind the entrance door, and filename2 makes a cameo appearance. Once you enter the yellow door, the ride starts off with baldi saying "Oh, hi! Welcome to the schoolhouse!" (He will say "Welcome to the schoolhouse, guys!" if there is more than 1 rider in the track.) You will then go to the first door and be given a YCTP™ and answer questions manually. Once everyone has finished, they will get some YTPs (The score) depending on how well they did. Then, you will leave the room, go through one other blue door, find the 2nd notebook, and now it doesn't matter what you answer, you won't get rewarded. You will then later run into Playtime, and you will be prompted to get out of your seat and jump over her rope. Then you will be rewarded with YTPs on how well you did in the game. You will then go back to your seats. Later, you will start to speed up, keep speeding up until you run into the Principal, who will take you to the detention room. After 15 seconds, you exit and then 1st prize pushes you a bit to Gotta Sweep, who pushes you through the school. You will see Arts and Crafters on the way. After 3 notebooks, you run into YAYSUU. and you will be forced to say yes, at which he will then come with you to It's a Bully, and give him YSODA. The ride ends with all of you going quickly around the track sorta like a rollercoaster, running into each exit, until you exit from the cafeteria, and another Filename2 will congratulate you, saying "Good job, you finished the ride. *fake beep* But, you must never come back. *longer fake beep*" then start speaking in a sort of a customer service automated voice saying the YTPs of the riders, and announcing the winner. If you look back at the exit at this point, you will see the YOU WIN screen. Trivia * If you show up to the ride and it's closed, the yellow door will be blocked by a sign with baldi and friends saying "This ride is closed! Come back again!" but you can find some secret text that says "Don't" in the font Arial. This is very likely a message from Filename2. * Nearly every character is a mechanical puppet with the exception of 1st Prize.